supergtfandomcom-20200214-history
Honda HSV-010 GT
The Honda HSV-010 GT is a race car that débuted in the series in . It débuted at the 2010 Suzuka GT 300 km. Specs *'Class:' Grand touring race car *'Body style:' Coupé *'Layout:' Front mid-engine, rear-wheel drive *'Engine:' 3,397 cc (207.3 cu in) V8 500 PS (370 kW; 490 bhp) or more, 40.0kgm (289 lbs-ft; 392 Nm) or more *'Transmission:' Ricardo 6-speed sequential manual *'Dimensions:' Wheelbase - 2,700 mm (110 in) Length - 4,675 mm (184.1 in) Width - 2,000 mm (79 in) Curb weight - 1,100 kg (2,400 lb) Overview The car was tested at the Suzuka Circuit in the testing session. 2010 It debuted at the beginning of the season. Takashi Kogure was the fastest qualifier from the qualifying. But in the race, at Lap 10, the race was blacked out with a big crash caused by Ryo Michigami. Kogure and Firman crashed, and the safety car was dragged out. It resulted to be the worst race ever. In the 2nd round, held at Okayama, Takashi Kogure took the victory with a pole position back in the qualifying session. In the fifth round held at Sportsland SUGO, there was a big battle occured by Toshihiro Kaneishi (maybe) during the final lap. Kogure failed to take the victory, but Kaneishi and Tsukakoshi did, for the first time. But in the final round, they failed too, but took the Driver's Championship at all. 2011 The race started with a rainy day at Fuji. It was not a lucky race at Fuji because it rained too much, and then the race was cancelled. In the second race at Okayama (which should have been the first round of the season), the Keihin Real Racing team was the fastest qualifier. But because the team got a penalty for maiing a contact with #12 Team Impul, they just took the 3rd place, leaving Lotterer and Nakajima in 4th. In the 3rd round held at Sepang, the Dome Racing Team was the fastest qualifier and just took a "pole to win". But in the 4th round, the team retired from an unexpected brake failure meanwhile exiting the pits. In the 5th round, held in Suzuka, the race started with a rainy weather. The race happened with a crash from Naoki Yamamoto who crashed at the 200R corner, and then the safety car was dragged out. The team took the victory again in Suzuka, leading the race. Instead, Dome Racing team was 3rd in the Driver's Championship ranking. 2012 The race started at Okayama, with Lexus Team ZENT Cerumo in pole position and Team Kunimitsu in second place. Yamamoto and Tachikawa battled very hard for the pole position until the finish. Tachikawa and Hirate won the race, meanwhile Izawa and Yamamoto in second. They also finished second in Round 2 in Fuji, with Wakisaka and Ishiura taking a win. However, Takashi Kogure and Carlo van Dam took the victory again in Sepang. In Round 5, held at Suzuka Circuit, the race was bad. Dome Racing Team had a puncture, Autobacs Racing Team Aguri got a penalty for hitting Haruki Kurosawa and injuring him. The race was blacked out by Koudai Tsukakoshi's massive crash, happened in Lap 158. The safety car was dragged out, and Tsukakoshi was injured. In Round 6, Dome Racing Team retired from the race. In Round 7, held at Autopolis, there was a massive battle with Nakajima Racing and MOLA Racing. In the hairpin corner, MOLA Racing overtook Nakayama in the Nakajima Racing car. Nakayama tried to pass him again, but fails. In Round 8, Wakisaka in the Lexus Team SARD tried to get a chance in the Top 3, but failed and have been overtaken by Nakayama in the Nakajima Racing. Finally Nakayama got a chance for the Top 3 finish. 2013 The race started at Okayama, with Team NISMO in pole position. Team Kunimitsu, Keihin Real Racing and Some Racing Team battled for the win, including the Top 3. But it was unlucky for Makowiecki, because he spun out at the hairpin corner. 10-15 laps before the final lap, Logure battled Yanagida. And in the corner before the final corner, there was almost another 3-wide battle occured. In the final lap, Kogure in the Team Kunimitsu team had a contact with the Team Taisan vehicle. Tsukakoshi in the Keihin Real Racing team tried to overtake Kogure, but fails, and Kogure and Izawa takes the victory. In Round 2 at Fuji, there was a contact between the Keihin Real Racing and Dome Racing Team. Keihin Real Racing was unlucky at all and then retired. In Round 3 at Sepang, there was a battle between Ito and Kogure. Makowiecki in the Dome Racing Team took the fastest lap, but finished 4th. In the 4th round, held at Sugo, the race was involved with a multiple accident occured by Juichi Wakisaka. Round 5 at Suzuka started with the Dome Racing Team in the 2nd place. In the first lap, at the final corner, Nakajima and Yamamoto was battling for a chance to win or a Top 3 finish. They also battled again at Lap 12. In Lap 23, Yamamoto battled against Quintarelli for a chance to win, but Yamamoto finally overtook Quintarelli because of a GT300 car blocking Quintarelli. In Lap 25, Takuya Izawa in Team Kunimitsu had a puncture on the rear left tyre. He was lucky that he didn't retired from the race due to that it was minor damage. In Lap 116, Makowiecki in Dome Racing Team overtook Yanagida in the Nismo team. Finally, Dome Racing Team took the victory. In Round 6, the race was happened with a tyre burst from Nakajima Racing. In the 42nd lap, Kondo Racing had to box for unknown reasons. After the season, all cars will use the new Honda NSX Concept-GT. Complete results Category:Race Cars Category:Cars Category:Honda Category:Japanese Cars Category:Japanese Racing Cars Category:2010 Début Cars